pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW008: Saving Darmanitan from the Bell!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Pidove, Ash's Snivy, Iris' Axew, Cilan's Pansage, Team Rocket's Meowth, Darumaka (x2), Darmanitan |local =Unova Route 3, Clock Tower |b1 =Triobadge.png}} is the 8th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synposis Ash and his friends encounter a Darumaka, while another one steals their lunch. Ash sends Oshawott to battle them, but it is defeated. Nurse Joy tells the gang that the Darumaka have been stealing food all over the town. When the Darumaka steals food from Pokémon Center, Ash and friends chase them to the clocktower. Inside, the Darumaka point Ash and friends to a Darmanitan in Zen Mode to prevent one of the bells from falling down. Ash and Cilan make a new hook to hang the bell, and are helped by Darmanitan attach it with its psychic powers, before taking itself out of the Zen Mode to finally fix the clocktower's bell. Episode Plot Ash waits for the lunch. Iris plucked some berries, so Ash goes to get them, but Cilan stops him as his cooking is nearly finished. As Cilan cooks, a strange Pokémon appears, a Darumaka. Iris sees it is cute and pulls its face, but Darumaka uses Flamethrower on her. As they have their attention on Darumaka, Pikachu's food gets stolen. Pikachu accuses Axew, who tells it did not steal the food. Ash asks Darumaka if it saw who did that, but Darumaka seems to be asleep. Iris tries to knock it over, but Darumaka just stands still. Suddenly, Axew's food get stolen and Axew accues Pikachu to have stolen it. Axew and Pikachu battle, but Ash and Iris separate them. Pikachu tells Darumaka stole the food, but Darumaka is asleep. Suddenly, the heroes notice another Darumaka, who has the food. They go after it, but the sleeping Darumaka wakes up and uses Flamethrower to stop them. Ash sends Oshawott, who uses Water Gun. However, the Darumaka avoid the attack and defeat Oshawott using Flamethrower. The heroes take Oshawott to the Pokémon Center for healing. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is at a cafe and request a cappucino from the waiter, ordering to serve "Rocket fast". The waiter gives Jessie the cappucino, with a letter E in it. Later, Oshawott is healed and Ash calls it back. Iris is annoyed at those Darumaka, so Joy sees Darumaka stole the food again. She tells the heroes they were friendly and were with Darmanitan. However, one day, Darmanitan stopped appearing and Darumaka began stealing the food. Iris notices a tower, so Joy explains it is the old clocktower, but it needs to be demolished soon. Suddenly, Ash's stomach growls, as the heroes hadn't eaten anything yet. They decide to spend the night at the Center and have dinner. At dinner, Ash and Iris eat fast. Cilan thinks they are alike, but gets shouted upon. Joy announces there will be a desert. The heroes go to serve it, but Darumaka stole the food. Ash sends Pidove to track the Darumaka, as the heroes chase them. The Darumaka split up, so Cilan parts with Iris, Ash and Pidove. However, the Darumaka ran away from Ash, Cilan and Iris. Pidove comes and points out the Darumaka are entering the clocktower. As the heroes track down Darumaka, Team Rocket is waiting on a bridge. A woman passes by and gives them a suitcase, telling they need to go to Nacrene City. Team Rocket knows this is one step ahead to achieve the ultimate goal. The heroes climb up the tower. Darumaka use Flamethrower, though Ash dodges and wonders why are they doing this. The fire spreads, so Ash sends Oshawott to douse the fire with Water Gun, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, stopping Darumaka's Flamethrower. Oshawott repeats the attack, hitting Darumaka, who fall asleep. A moment later, they wake up, but the heroes convice them they only want to find out why are they stealing food. The Darumaka point out at an opening in the ceiling. Cilan pushes Ash up, who climbs and sends Snivy to pull the others up. After climbing up, Iris notices the heat upstairs. They climb up and encounter a Darmanitan in Zen Mode. They see Darmanitan uses Psychic, feeding itself with the food Darumaka brought. Darumaka bring a hook, so the heroes see the bell is floating. Cilan sees that the bell fell down, but Darmanitan caught it, but since it couldn't hold it too much, it switched to Zen Mode to keep the bell levitating, else the bell would fall down and destroy the tower. Iris praises Darumaka for helping Darmanitan. However, Darmanitan is too hot and may burn up the floor. Ash promises to fix the bell, sending Tepig, while Cilan sends Pansage. Tepig uses Ember on the hook, but it is not hot enough. Darumaka use Flamethrower, along with Tepig's Ember, heating up the hook. Pansage uses Bullet Seed, shaping the hook, with Ash's Oshawott using Water Gun to douse it. Darmanitan uses Psychic on Ash and Pikachu to attach the bell. However, Ash cannot reach the bell. Suddenly, Ash, Pikachu and the bell fall down, but Darmanitan switched to Standard Mode and throws the bell up, then attaches it to the hook. The Darumaka and Darmanitan are happy, though Ash reminds them not to steal the food anymore. Next day, the heroes are to depart, but get stopped by Nurse Joy. She reports the clocktower will not be demolished and that Darumaka and Darmanitan will be able to live here as long as they wish. The Darumaka and Darmanitan wave goodbye to the heroes from the tower, as they continue the journey through Unova. Debuts Pokémon *Darumaka *Darmanitan (Standard and Zen mode) Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Pokémon Center *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Darmanitan. Gallery A Darumaka appears BW008 2.jpg Darumaka sleeps BW008 3.jpg Darumaka dodge Water Gun BW008 4.jpg Darumaka escape BW008 5.jpg The heroes chase the thieves BW008 6.jpg Darumaka uses Flamethrower BW008 7.jpg Darmanitan appears in Zen Mode BW008 8.jpg Cilan suspects Darmanitan keeps the bell floating BW008 9.jpg Darmanitan attaches the bell back BW008 10.jpg Darumaka and Darmanitan wave goodbye to the heroes }} Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama